project_zearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Premium city
Premium city is the second largest city in Neon located in the Premium province. The parliament and most government officials are in Premium. The city populates about 15 million people and is Neon`s 2. Oldest city behind Zeon. Known as the football capital of the world since it was first introduced in 2011. The city always seems to push the architectural boundaries of design every generation, like the Milad tower, Emperor aquatic sport center, Emperor stadium, the Basilica of St. Xoyjaz and Neon Parliament just to mention a few. The city was renamed Premium (previously known as Yashar town, Yashar city, 2010) in august 2011. Premium is a beautiful city hosting the higher political systems of Neon, educations and sports. Premium alongside Zeon holds most of the region’s oldest artefacts and historical grounds. Public services: * Premium City Fire Department * Premium City Police Department * Premium City Transport Authority * Premium City Sanitation Department Urban districts Downtown, Fulbright, Tushy hills, North Mink, South Mink, Bolliovard, Belmington, Premium hills, University district, Old Town, Parliament, Milad, West district, Kings district, Prema, Premton, Premville History Premium city much like Zeon city, have both a very rich historical past in Neon. The impact of the city birthed Neon to what it is today, as it stands tall in the world of regional politics. A devastating Mob War in 2010 forced people out of Xoyjaz city (Zeon) to take shelter as refugees in a land far away. The new community of this land would later go on to become Premium city as we know it today. In the darkest moments of the mob war, great architectural monuments were raised, different sport events were held, the first railroad was built, and the first government was established. Premium plays a very important role in world politics and the industrial scene of Neon. Historically, Premium has more older monuments in total than any other location in Neon. Mob war Premium city dates all the way back to late 2010, after a group of refugees left Xoyjaz city and travelled south of the Neonian peninsula. This new location became the second largest settlement of the Xoyjaz Empire during the war. Yashar Town (Premium) was a safer location that hosted shelter for civilians & politicians, while violent battles partook in Xoyjaz city. More people were forced to move out of Xoyjaz city and establish a new life in Yashar town, where there was better resources and environmental conditions to live by. In February 2011 after the Emperor`s failing war tactics, mobs pushed into Yashar City (formerly Yashar town) for the first time during the war. August 2011 General Rahib Xoyjaz and his army had successfully defeated the mobs, ending the yearlong mob war once and for all. The parliament of Neon was built in Premium city where the government was established and Rahib Xoyjaz became the first president of Neon. '''Tower of Milad Milad Tower was finished in 2011 (Milad district) to become the tallest building in Neon. The tower stands as an architectural landmark representing people’s freedom & strength. At its time the tower was the tallest standing structure until new ones emerged around the region. But it regained its status back in 2015 to become the tallest tower in the region. The tower stands on the Milad hill where the base stands out bedrock, the whole was blasted out with TNT. Milad tower was constructed during the war, primarily used to scout out enemies, send out signals and show the strength of the new empire. Countless of people were killed over the cause of 4 weeks completing the first version of the tower. Known to be an “architectural masterpiece” by grand builders, the tower also received the “Innovation award” in 2015 and the “Pixel award” in 2016. Emperor stadium Football is the most popular sport in Neon, after Emperor Xoyjaz first introduced it in Premium city in 201, its home to the Royal Emperor FC & the national team. Emperor stadium was the first football arena built in Neon and is recognized as an iconic landmark. During war times in 2010, Emperor Xoyjaz introduced football to the people as a distraction from all the horrific events that took place in Xoyjaz city. Stadium construction started in early 2011 and ended summer same year (Renovated in 2013 and 2018). The club has won most regional championships than any other club. The world cup final in 2013 was also hosted here, which Neon won 2-0 over Cepton. Stadium construction 2011 Stadium renovation 2013 Stadium renovation 2017 Railway ''' As more refugees left Xoyjaz city to move into Yashar town, many different escape tunnels were made underground so it would be safer to get out of the war zone. These routes were known as the escape routes and later got mapped down to become the first railroad of Neon. This way, people and troops could move faster from place to place. State train station (Zeon) connects to Old town station in Premium as both stations were guarded heavy by the military. The railway was finished in 2011 and is still open for any visitors. '''Neon Parliament In august 2011 the Mob war ended, and a new government was formed to establish the region of Neon. This marked the end of Xoyjaz`s empire and the region went into a new reform. The government claimed all land that was won during the war and more as part of the Neon region. Parliament was built during the 1. building revolution and divided into 2 divisions. The main parliament is located on the eastern side of Premium downtown and the Qualdron order is in the southern downtown district. Qualdron Order ' The second division of the parliament (built in 2011) acts the supreme court of the region only in few occasions. The order has been used twice in Neonian history (2011, 2016) and can be visited by anyone who wish to do so. The supreme court consists of four regional justices, two members of the three royal Qualdron families, the president and the king. As the region is no longer a dictatorial monarch, this position will remain empty. Today it is referred to as “The reformed Qualdron 4th Order”. '''VERDICTS: ' 'IV Prius 2011'' – After the first government was established, the ruler of the new region was voted to be a president and change the Emperor`s position to King.'' Memento Mori 2016 – Echo program was approved by the supreme court. '''Industrial revolution Premium hold a very important role in the production industry after the industrial revolution that started in 2016. The city produces 50% of the region’s foundry, 90% wood manufacturing and 10% of the ore mining maintenance in North Mink. Geography Located in the southern peninsula, Premium lies between the Ice Break land to the north and Konjiki river to the south. Cold oceanic winds blow in from the east and over the mushroom mountains as it clashes with winds from the Bofamic sea in the west. This gives Premium the more rain and snow seasons then any city in Neon. In 2014 Premium experienced the regions worst winter ever recorded to date as temperatures dropped to -40 with violent snowstorms. Just like Zeon city, the whole downtown of the city was built over a lake. But to prevent sinking hole issues like Zeon, new technology and engineering was used. The Bofamic ocean reaches the city’s inner southside all the way east to Tushy Hills where Premium Marina is located, and as it ends into the eastern Bofamic sea through the Konjiki river. It is the most southern city in Neon and closest to the Cepton border than any other city. '''Climate Premium city has an Oceanic climate. The part of the municipality further away from the fjord has colder winters. The part closer to the mountains, such as the city center, has milder winters. Premium is mostly sheltered from the strong eastern and northeasterly winds which can occur along the outer seaboard. Premium experiences moderate snowfall from November to March but mixed with mild weather and rainfall. June 2015 was the warmest month ever recorded with 24-hr monthly mean temperature at 32°C and November 2014 the coldest at -40 °C. '''Biodiversity The Premium area contains many of the species found all around Neon. It has many species of small rodents and other mammals, and a variety of fish and birds. A notable difference between the species of Premium and other parts of Neon is the large diversity in the owl population. Premium and surrounding areas possess the largest and most diverse owl population in Neon, with twelve species of owls, nine of which are exclusive to this area in Neon. These owls thrive in the colder climate that Premium provides, and all of these species are thriving and very common in the area. A Premium biologist, Taylor Jansen, is dedicated to the study and preservation of owls. Taylor has closely studied the behaviors of owls and has gained fame for her close bonds and relationships with the owls she studies. Taylor now tours Neon with her owls to educate children and others on owls and the wonders of nature. Main sights Premium city is famous for its preserved locations and monuments. Most notable ones are:' Milad Tower – ''A symbol of strength and freedom. The tower held a great importance during the mob war as it was completed in 2011. Renovated in 2015 to become the tallest structure in Neon and has a large majority of the region’s tourists visiting the tower each year. '' Emperor stadium –'' The first stadium of the region was built during the mob war in 2011 by Emperor Xoyjaz, to change the war narrative and bring joy to the people. Royal Emperor FC have won majority of the regions domestic trophies and host the largest stadium in the region. The stadium was renovated in 2013 and 2018.'' St. Xoyjaz Basilica – A grand majestic & beautiful structure located in Fulbright; the St. Xoyjaz Basilica was built during the 1. Building revolution in 2012 and later reconstructed in 2015. President Xoyjaz had it built as the new house of Notch. '' Qualdron order – The Neonian supreme court (est. 2011), located south of downtown. '' Emperor Aquatic Sport Center – Largest aquatic center in Neon, hosted the Swimming World Cup in 2018. Located in South Mink. Schuman park –'' Is a park located west of Fulbright only a few minutes’ walk away from the city center, founded in 2017 by Schuman.'' '' The Presidential Sand Palace – Upon the renovation of the parliament in 2015, the president was moved to this palace in Fulbright. This later became the president palace. '' King’s park – Is a small park located in the end of King’s road to the west (est. 2019). Neon Parliament – Constructed during the 1. Building revolution in 2012. Located in parliament district east of downtown. Tourists visit every year to witness the largest garden and fountain in Neon. '' King’s road – This road was considered Neon’s longest road until Glow city expanded its Glow walk. The road dates back all the way to 2011 and will take you through the old parts of Premium. Old town – This part of the city is the oldest remaining town in Neon, dating back to late 2010 when the people of the old settlement arrived. The fort that was built later became the first railway station in the region alongside with state train station in Zeon. '' Cityscape Premium has a wider, more open cityscape compared to other cities in Neon. With its large buildings and squares, it makes for quite the city scene. Premium was redeveloped during the 2. Building revolution when west and east of the city finally connected. The city skyline consists of rather moderate tall structures, even with the tallest tower in the region and some few tall store buildings, it is the lowest structured city in the region. Architecture In the very beginning, Premium used the same materials and building techniques as Zeon did. Solid stone structures were carried on until the 1st building revolution, which changed the usage of material and shape in a short period of time. As the city was less threatened by war then Zeon was, it quickly had the freedom to expand far beyond the range of buildings than any other place during that time. Large monuments such as the Emperor stadium, Milad tower and Qualdron order were built. Premium has adapted the Neonian style more over time but birthed a more classic romantic architecture that can be spotted throughout the city. The 3rd building revolution modernized the city even more to what it is today. '''Politics and government Premium has a weak mayor system where the city council dominates the cities policy. The mayor's office is often seen as symbolic, though the mayor may exercise the appointment of some city officials and may veto the council’s vote. Niki Clarke was elected in 2016 to the mayor's office and has launched a goal to revitalize Premiums downtown by offering business low interest property loans and reduced taxes for 8 years. She is largely credited for the cities growing economy and as a leading figure in the cities upgraded transportation network. She was re-elected in 2019. In 2018 it was revealed that Premium Coal had not disclosed its true income returns. After a national inquiry by the Ministry of Justice and an independent investigation by the Premium Center for Government Accountability (a non-gov CS2), it was found that Mayor Niki Clarke and Senator Amy West of Premium had illegally zoned Downtown Premium to allow select companies like Premium Coal cheaper leases and permits after giving gifts and campaign contributions around the value of 1.5 million Gn. Both are up for re-election in 2021. Although Premium is not the Capitol of Neon, it does hold the seat of government. The parliament building, which holds the senate chamber, the executive branch, and the Assembly of Peers is situated outside of downtown. Outside of parliament, is Neon’s national bank, justice department, and various embassies. Environment Premium has a dense city structure with many open squares, which makes it easy to travel around with public transportation. The city finally connected its public subway transportation with Premton and Premville, making it faster to reach the city center and back. Education Premium offer all forms of elementary educations. Institutions of higher education: Premium University – Faculties of theatre, liberal, psychology and business studies. Located in university district. Premium city University Hospital – All branches of medical studies. Located in downtown. Culture Premium`s is famous for its many sea gazing and award-winning restaurants as it has both Prema Lake and the ocean to get its fresh seafood from. Premium has a very strong football culture and sports in general. 'Food The traditional cuisine of Premium consists of traditional fare, reflecting the centuries of rule by patrician burghers as well as the lasting imprint of marine cuisine. Traditional dishes include Premium bloodersel and Missel. '''Museums, galleries 'Premium Museum of Natural History – The first museum was built in 2013 and later renovated in 2018. The region’s largest museum of natural museum is located in downtown.'' Old town – Oldest remaining location in Premium was built in 2010 and consists of the first train station in Neon, alongside some few older residences that are still present to this day. 'Media The newspaper Premium Times is published in Premium. The main office of the national broadcasting company All Media News is located at Fulbright. '''Sports Football is the most popular sport in Premium, followed by swimming, skiing and then climbing. Royal Emperor FC is the biggest team in Neon. '''Tourism Premium has a large variation of structures, sites and monuments to visit, and in 2019 it was ranked the most beautiful city in Neon followed by Kloomon city. Crime Premium city has a low crime rate compared to other cities in Neon. Most crime in the city has been recorded in south east downtown of the city. Premium is ranked 88th safest city in the world according to CEOWORLD. The premium city police department is stationed in Fulbright and Belmington docks. Transport Ever since the new subway installation in 2019, it has made public transportation easier in Premium. This line extends from Premton, Premville and inner-city districts of Premium. The city has 4 main metro lines and 3 domestic train stations. Premium do allow boat travels through the Konjiki river, but no main public transportation service is up yet. Premium also have an international airport that also flies domestic. Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions